


[Podfic] Found Poem: Dream. Sleep. Repeat.

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, First Time, Free Verse, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Remix, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofFound Poem: Dream. Sleep. Repeat.by snowynightAuthor's summary:Jim's kidnapped, but Spock rescued him. Throughout their journey they found their place at each other's side. (A found poem remix of my fic: Dream. Sleep. Repeat, written for fffc challenge)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 4
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Found Poem: Dream. Sleep. Repeat.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Found Poem: Dream. Sleep. Repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878641) by [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/apv2loglyfkae3k/Found%20Poem%20Dream%20Sleep%20Repeat.mp3?dl=0) | 00:03:02 | 3.22 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you snowynight for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the square "Read Loudly." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
